when it all began
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: On a seemingly normal morning two people, natsu dragneel and lucy Heartfilia, were coincidently late for school. This day would forever remain in their hearts, a day where their paths crossed. Nalu and other parings such as gale, jerza and more. Any reviews are welcome so that I can improve. I do not own fairy tail or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

On a seemingly normal morning two people, natsu dragneel and lucy Heartfilia, were coincidently late for school. This day would forever remain in their hearts, a day where their paths crossed.

**Lucy's POV: **

"I'm late! I can believe I slept in!" I shouted while running frantically down the street.

"are you running late for school lucy?"wakaba questioned while standing at his door smoking.

"yeah I slept in" I said to wakaba still running.

I hate the three way street that's just ahead you ever know what you're going to bump into.

"ah!" I exclaimed when I bumped into something which I soon learned after getting up was a boy around my age with peculiar pink hair.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"no it's fine" said the boy getting up and continuing to speak "my name's natsu dragneel" he said introducing himself while displaying a huge smile.

"my name's lucy heartfilia" I said smiling back.

"we should probably get going to school" I said as I seen his uniform was from my school,

"do we need to hurry" natsu whined.

"yeah" I said grabbing his arm getting ready to run.

"or are you scared of being beat to school by a girl" I said teasing him so he would hurry.

"it's on" natsu said and we both started to run to school until we were at the gates with five minutes to spare, but our contest ending in a draw.

"that was hard" said natsu with me agreeing.

"I knew I'd heard your name before 'lucky lucy Heartfilia a beauty with some of the best grades in the school along with her best friend levy mcgarden the bookworm beauty not only that she's the star of the girl's track team a proud member of class 2A' that's you right?.He said.

"yeah that's me but your also known around school 'natsu dragneel the salamander one of the most handsome boys in the school along with his friends he is also an all around athlete that is good at every sport and is the star of the boy's track team a prominent member of class 2B' . I stated.

"I guess we both have reputations huh?" said natsu grinning as if was strange he and I have never met.

"yeah I guess, anyway I'm going to class there's only a few more minutes until the bell rings" I said walking away.

"crap your right!" said natsu and then we both walked to our separate classes.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my classroom and saw my friends levy, erza and juvia talking so I walked over.

"hi guys" I said making them all greet me in response with a 'hi'.

"so what are you guys talking about" I said curiously.

"we were just talking about how vice president erza here was just with student council president jellal talking with each other while blushing" said levy gesturing towards erza.

"we were not blushing!" exclaimed erza getting embarrassed while trying to convince us.

"then why are you getting embarrassed erza" said juvia making me and levy giggle and erza to go as red as her hair.

"I am not getting embarrassed!" said erza trying to defend herself.

"yes you are" I said teasing her.

Me, juvia and levy all giggled. Erza was about to respond when mr conbolt came in. Mr conbolt is sometimes teased by some students as they like to call him by macao, his first name.

"alright settle down class" mr conbolt said and everyone sat in their seats.

Soon enough morning classes were over and it was time for lunch.

"lu where should we go to eat lunch" said levy walking towards me with juvia and erza while holding their lunch boxes in their hands.

"let's go on the school roof" I said having an urge to go there.

"but the school roof is off limits" said juvia.

"I know but we just have to not get caught and even if we do I have my own ways to make sure we don't get in trouble. You should know what these ways are, right vice prez?" I said as I smirked in erza's direction and saw that she glanced, but quickly looked the other way.

"what are these ways lu? I'm very curious because erza seemed slightly nervous. You know sometimes you scare me lu" said levy, but I don't want to tell her what she wants to know.

"yeah" said juvia nervously.

"anyways let's go" I said trying to end the conversation.

"yeah" said erza hoping it would end as well.

"we might as well I guess because you guys won't say anything anyway" said levy giving up.

"I have a feeling we wouldn't want to know anyway" said juvia.

We then all went upstairs to the school roof and sat down ready to eat when the door opened to reveal natsu and some other boys which are probably his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"lucy?" said natsu when he saw me.

"hi natsu!" I didn't expect to see here" I said as I got up and walked up to him and his friends after I put down my lunchbox where I was sitting.

"you two know each other!?" sounded my friends and his.

"yeah" said me and natsu at the same time.

"how and since when?" said mine and natsu's friends at the same time again.

"we met each other this morning when we literally bumped into each other when we were coming to school" said natsu explaining this morning's events.

"natsu do you normally come to the roof?" I asked curiously.

"no not really it's just that I had an urge to come up to the roof" he said shocking me.

"why do you luck so surprised?" natsu said when he saw my shocked expression.

"because that's exactly why we're here because I felt the same thing" I said making him looked shocked as well.

"maybe it was fate" teased a dark haired boy with his shirt off.

"shut up" said me and natsu getting embarrassed.

"what are you guys getting embarrassed about" said the boy.

I just walked away annoyed and sat back down putting my bento lunch box on my lap.

"shut up striper" said natsu making me laugh.

"I am not a striper, flame head" said the boy before realising he was shirtless making him get embarrassed.

"are you guys going to stand around forever" I said getting hungry.

"oh yeah we need to eat our lunch" said natsu walking towards me and sitting down beside me

"come on guys" natsu said to his friends making them sit next to my friends.

"now why don't we introduce ourselves" I said wanting to know what to call natsu's friends and upon realising no one knew each other beside me and natsu and erza and jellal.

"yeah" natsu said cheerfully.

"I'll start. I'm lucy Heartfilia" I said.

"I'm natsu dragneel" natsu said boisterously.

"I'm gray fullbuster" said the shirtless dark haired boy sitting next to juvia who I noticed was slightly blushing.

"I'm juvia loxsar" juvia said still blushing.

"I'm levy mcgarden" said levy.

"I'm gajeel redfox" said a tall muscled boy with long jet black hair sitting next to levy.

"I'm erza scarlet" erza said.

"I'm jellal fernandez" said the blue haired student council president and with that everyone introduced themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a 'read fanfiction craze' for 2 weeks!**

* * *

"well now everyone knows each other!" I said happily.

"yeah! So all of us are friends now" said natsu cheerfully.

We started eating and before long we were finished without much talking. After all who wants to talk when they're eating? So I decided to go over to look at the view since I rarely come up to the roof. Soon after, I noticed natsu walking towards me.

"luce what are you doing?" said natsu making me blush at my new nickname from him.

"i'm just looking at the view" I said looking back at the view.

"it's beautiful" natsu said while looking at the view with me.

"yeah. By the natsu why did you call me luce?" I said curiously while looking at him.

"um...I-I just thought t-that it was a c-cute nickname" natsu said blushing and stuttering while trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"do you want me to not to call you that?" said natsu suddenly serious which slightly shocked me, but made me think that he can be kind of sweet and cute.

"n-no it's fine I w-was just wondering t-that's all" I said blushing and stuttering while waving my hands in front of my face.

We looked at each other's funny blushing faces and burst out laughing while both saying that the other is a weirdo. After a while we both stopped laughing and smiled at each other.

"well are you two getting along just fine it's like you known each other forever. Have you two been secretly dating or something?" said gray much to mine and natsu's annoyance.

"no we haven't so shut up!" shouted me and natsu in sync.

"calm down I was just joking" said gray with an annoying smirk which made me irritated, but I decided to not start a big argument.

"well it was a stupid joke dumbass" said natsu irritated, but grinning at gray's scowl.

"at least I can make a joke ash for brains" said gray starting a fight with natsu that looked like it was going to last forever. I think they're in a word frenemies.

"boys stop fighting" said erza sternly with a scowl, terrifying natsu and gray making them link arms and act like they're not fighting.

"never mind" said natsu walking up to me smiling then we continued to look at the view.

"oh natsu I was wondering why you were nearly late to class this morning. Well I say nearly because you weren't due to our race. I was because I overslept" I said as I was eager to know.

"oh that was because my cat happy was being picky with his food. He wanted a raw fish, but I gave him a cooked one so it took a while before he ate it so I had to promise him that I would give him a raw one when I got home. He's so picky!" natsu explained making me burst out laughing.

"you...must... really...get along...with him...if you...know what...he wants...to eat instead" I managed to say through my laughter.

"well I've had him for six years and plus you can tell a lot from animal's and people's eyes" natsu said while pouting at my laughter.

"ok" I said smiling at him after I stopped laughing. I then noticed a little ruckus behind us.

"what's going on" I asked confused.

"jellal and erza are going to be alone after school doing student council work" levy said before giggling.

"that's not all they'll be doing" said gray suggestively.

"yes it is shut up gray!" shouted jellal and erza together while blushing furiously.

All of us started laughing together with erza and jellal eventually joining in. Lunch was soon over and we all went our separate ways to our classes which ended in the blink of an eye much to my surprise.

* * *

**Fairy tail and it's characters do not belong to me. I am going to be making some more fanfics, but I will keep this an ongoing process**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update I just started school again and the work is piling up.**

**Levy's POV:**

School ended and me and the girls parted ways as I had to go to the teacher's office to hand in my permission form to go on class 2B and 2A's school trip. I quickly handed my form in and left the teacher's office. I noticed that not many people were still here at the school and it was mostly empty. I walked down the corridor absentmindedly making me accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said and looked up to see two boys looking at me.

"hey you're kind of cute" said one of the boys before I looked into his eyes and saw the strange look he was giving me. It startled me so I took a step, but found that I now had my back up against the wall.

"do you want to have some fun with us?" said the other boy as they started to loom over me.

"no" I said wanting them to go away because I was scared.

"come on, don't be like that" said one of the boys while his hand slowly moved towards me and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a slight thud against the wall above my head. I opened my eyes and saw that the boy named gajeel that I met earlier was now looming over me with his hand was above head.

"scram" gajeel said while he glared at them making them run away and then he moved his arm.

"thank you" I said before smiling at him.

"it was nothing shrimp" he said going red, but his comment irritating me.

"don't call me shrimp" I said slightly glaring at him and puffing out my cheeks in irritation.

"ok don't get so defensive" he said smirking before he started patting me on the head making me blush.

"thank anyways" I said putting his annoying comment and action aside for now as I was really grateful.

He stopped patting my head making me look at him and I saw that he looked embarrassed.

"it really wasn't a big deal, anyone would have done it" he said while crossing his arms and trying to look tough making me start giggling at him.

"hey don't laugh!" gajeel said defensively, but I continued for a while until I stopped which only added to his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry it just that I realised how much of a softie you really are" I said smiling at him.

"I'm not" he said unhappily, but his embarrassment was still obvious.

"ok tough guy, let's go" I said before walking down the corridor giggling and him doing the same.

We walked with each other until we parted ways when we got out of school and we said our goodbye's and went home.

**Gray's POV:**

School ended and me and the guys said our goodbye's for the day. I was walking when I heard cheers coming from the school pool and decided to check it out. When I got to the pool I saw some girls cheering for the girl I now know as juvia lockser.

"juvia you are amazing, you beat the school's fastest swimming record" said a girl with the others agreeing.

"I'm not amazing I just love swimming" juvia said while giving out one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen, but the others.

"don't sell yourself short you're the school's swimming champion" I said making them look at me and the girls agree while juvia looks at me.

"thank you gray" juvia said coming up to me and smiling again making me blush slightly.

"well it's true" I said while inwardly being happy that she remembered my name.

"then I'll just have to trust you and take the compliment" she said happily, but a bit embarrassed at all of the compliments.

"do you two know each other?" said a girl making me look at the group of girls juvia was just with.

"yeah we met today actually" I informed them.

"really? I thought it would've been longer than that because you guys seem close and would make a great couple" said another one of the girls making me blush slightly.

"don't say embarrassing things like that!" said juvia quickly and I saw that she was blushing furiously so I started chuckling.

"what are you laughing about?" juvia said confused at my laughter.

"I just thought you blushing like that was adorably cute" I said honestly, but her face only got redder and she didn't know how to respond.

"anyways I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I had a television show to watch.

"s-see y-you t-tomorrow" she stuttered while still blushing making me think she was cute again before I turned around and walked home.

**Hope you like the chapter! I decided to do GaLe and GruVia moments as I rarely do anything besides nalu. Next time is nalu. Any reviews are welcome.**


End file.
